A Husband for Kiri!
by a.dancing.blue.flame15
Summary: Being adopted over the summer by my kouhei hidden in the darkness 15!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Flame: HI, PEOPlES! I guess I need to put of of these disclaimer things, right? Okey dokey,Neko-chan, take it away!

Neko-chan: Konichiwa! Flame-chan does not own beaty pop, but-

Flame: interupts I REALLY wish I did!

Neko-chan: Flame-chan! Don't interupt! It's rude!

Flame: -.-' sorry, Neko-chan, please continue.

Neko-chan: Thank you. This is Flame-chan's first fanfic, so PLEASE don't be to harsh.

Flame: But please speak your mind -.- please enjoy!

**_A Husband for Kiri!_**

Chapter 1

Kiri Koshiba woke up slowly, trying to figure out why she couldn't _BREATHE!_ Looking down into the furry face of her cat, Shampoo, provided the answer.

" Hey, Shampoo, is it breakfast time?" she asked the cat, who set up a loud racket at the mention of breakfast.

Kiri sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." she stretched and yawned widely.

She got dressed in the plaid shirt and button up white shirt that was her school uniform, then stumbled downstairs, but she was tackled on her way to

the kitchen by none other than her mother, Emily Koshiba, who was supposed to be in Hollywood doing movie makeup.

" Mom, you're here," Kiri said in a monotone, not seeming the least bit surprised.

" Kiri, honey, you're too thin, you need to eat more! Are you getting enough sleep? Is that boy Narumi still bothering you? Do you want me to take careof him" Emily didn't seem to need to take a breath.

Kiri just yawned again and started counting down in her head_...3...2...1...now_.

As if on cue, Kiri's dad, Seiji Koshiba, sang out "3 Emily 3" he ran into the hallway, his socked feet skidding on the on the hardwood floor. His wife tackled him, too, letting go of Kiri, who made a quick retreat into the kitchen.

When her parents were finally done being lovey-dovey in the hallway and came into the kitchen, Kiri had finished her breakfast and was filling Shampoo's bowl with catfood. Emily was fawning over Shampoo when the kitchen door burst open.

" Kiri-chan!" shouted the blond boy who came through the doorway. No one noticed the gleam come into Emily's eyes.

" John," Kiri said absentmindedly.

" It's BILLY!" the boy said exasperatedly.

" Oh!" said Emily, making her presence known to the boy, " Iketani Billy, right? You are one of America's up and coming beauticians, plenty of awards and prestige... hmm, are you my Kiri's boyfriend? Maybe you should get married! You guys make a great couple! You would have beautiful children-" Billy stood there, listening to Emily with a bemused expression on his face, finally noticing that Kiri wasn't there anymore, she was already half way down the street.

At the end of the road she saw Ochiai-sempai, who imediatly started stuttering. " K-k-koshiba-kouhei, um, I was, um, in the a-area, and, um... w-want to walk to school t-together?"

Kiri just shrugged in acceptance, and Ochiai would have been excited, if Billy hadn't chosen that moment to catch up with them.

" Kiri-chan! Why'd you leave me? That woman kept going on and on about how we'd make pretty babies!" he whimpered. " She wants us to get married"

Kiri just yawned, but Ochiai nearly fell over. Billy and Kiri, married?

In the middle of her yawn, someone knocked Kiri in the back, right into Billy, and.

(SMOOCH)

Flame: Yes, first chapter of my first story! So, Killy just sounds rediculouse, right? But-

Neko-chan: (interupts) Yeah, REALLY silly, so, this isn't one of those stories, right?

Flame: NOW who's the one interupting? Anyway, Pretty please review, I wanna know what you think! Who do YOU want to end up together?

Neko-chan: Flame-chan!

Flame: No, Neko-chan, and stop eating my Gobstoppers!

Neko-chan: PLEASE!

NO

PLEASE

NO

PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!

Flame: FINE, say it, but quickly, it's late and time for bed!

Neko-chan: PLEASE TUNE IN AGAIN SOON! WE'LL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMORROW!! Nya )

Both: LOVE YA'LL


	2. Chapter 2

Flame: Ehe, okay, so we kinda messed up with the first chapter-

Neko-chan: (interupts) Kinda? it looked horrible!

Flame: Neko-chan, forget about it, we're on chapter 2 now, and I didn't teach you to hold grudges!

Neko-chan: (sighs) Fine...

Flame: Good, now, I don't own Beauty Pop or any of it's characters, though, like any fangirl, I wish I did, and- what, no interuptions, Neko-chan?

Neko-chan: Nope, I thought I'd actually let you finish!

Flame: Everyone! Run away! The apocolypse is coming! Armegeden is eminent!

Neko-chan: Hahaha, that was sooo funny... I couldn't even understand half the words. Anyway, let's start the story!

_**A Husband for Kiri**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Kiri gasped and stumbled back, Billy fell down, and Ochiai's mouth was hanging open in shock as he watched the whole thing. None of them noticed that the one who bumped Kiri was obviously Emily, with a scarf covering her head.

'_Kiri, even if you aren't in love with him now, you will be if __**I**__ have anything to say about it,' _Emily thought.

Billy started stuttering worse than Ochiai. "I-i-it was an a-a-accident!! Why didn't that w-woman apologise?!" he said, to cover up the strange shock that just went through his system. He _**REFUSED**_ to believe that he had fallen for such a-a-an _**AMATURE**_!

Kiri recovered quickly and yawned again. (Neko-chan: seriously, can she do _nothing_ else?)

"Sorry Bobby," she said, offering him a hand up.

"It's BILLY!" Billy yelled, and the incedent was forgotten, at least by Kiri and Billy.

At the school Narumi, Kei, and Kanako were all waiting for their late friends. Kei was eating a bag of homemade cookies that had given him, Narumi was fighting off fangirls, and Kanko had her nose buried in a novel.

Finally the other three arrived. Narumi looked furious that Ochiai and Billy stood on either side of a bored looking Kiri, but he quickly covered it up.

"HEY! Kazuhiko, there's an S.P. this afternoon, right?" he asked his friend.

"Yes, and I have already picked out a model," Ochiai answered.

"Hey, Naru-naru, don't be so impatient." Kiri sighed.

"Call me sempai- SEMPAI!!" Narumi shouted.

"Okay, Naru-naru-sempai." Kiri caught Kanko's attention and they went to go sit by Taro-tard by the fountain.

Billy moved off to talk on his cell phone, and Ochiai joined Narumi and Kei. He told them all about what happened that morning, including that Emily wanted Kiri and Billy to get engaged. By the end Narumi was struck speechless and Kei was munching on his cookies.

Then they realized that there was a commotion over by the bulliten board. They slowly made their way to the front of the crowd until they were in front of everyone. Posted on top of all of the other bullitens was a large, red paper thet proudly announced:

KIRI KOSHIBA AND BILLY IKETANI ANNOUNCE THEIR ENGAGEMENT!!

Flame: Okay, so there's capter 2! And Billy is developing feelings for Kiri! ( then again, who hasn't?)

Neko-chan: Will we make Billy and Kiri a couple?

Flame: I don't know, we'll have to sleep- I mean see! Sorry, being up at 2 in the morning is not helping me, I'm making all sorts of typos!

Neko-chan: We forgive you, Flame-chan!

Flame: Okay, so, peoples, time for bed, see ya next time

Both: Love ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Flame: Okay, chapter three! I had to go back through my chapters and change Emily to Emi because someone told me that only Iori calls her Emily... dmn wikipedia... arigato to Kiwipanda for telling me -.-

Neko-chan: Flame-chan, you shouldn't cuss, it's naughty

Flame: So is eating my pet fish, but you already did that, and my canary, my sandwhich, my...

Neko-chan: Okay, I guess it's my job to say that Flame-chan does not own Beauty Pop, or any of it's characters... mmm, I want some more fish (daydreaming)

Flame: (finished ranting) okay, so, the story is about to start! Hey, Neko-chan, got any popcorn?

Neko-chan: Gotta go pop it!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**A Husband for Kiri?!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Narumi and Kei both looked at Ochiai accusingly.

"Kazuhiko, I thought you said that Emi just _wanted_ them to get engaged, ant that they _are_!" Narumi shouted.

Whispers went up all around them.

"Do you think it's true?"

"Poor Ochiai-sempai,"

"_That_ girl and Billy-kun, of course it's not true... right?"

Narumi ripped the announcement off the board and threw it away.

_'Mussy Head, there better be a good explanation for this,'_ he thought, and stomped off to the S.P. clubroom.

Ochiai walked thoughtfully to his classroom, and Kei, who had seen Kiri and her friends, ran over to her.

"Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan! Are you getting married to Billy-kun?" he asked with puppy eyes.

Kiri sipped on the juice box she had bought and shook her head no.

"Really?" Kei grinned," Na-kun was mad when he saw the announcement. He threw it away." he told her.

"Announcement? What announcement?" Taro asked curiously.

"It was on the bulliten board, it said that Kiri-chan and Billy-kun are engaged." Kei replied.

Taro's mouth was hanging open in shock until Kiri hit him.

"I'm not engaged, Taro-tard, my mom just likes to try to hook me up with whatever american boy she comes across." Kiri told them.

"Why, Kiri-chan?'' Kei asked.

"She thinks that if we get married, we'll move to America, close to her."

Kei and Taro started laughing.

"W-what a stupid reason," Taro gasped out.

"I-it could happen..." Kanako said hesitantly.

Kiri got up and started to walk to her class.

"You guys better hurry, that was the bell," shae called over her shoulder.

All three of them ran after her.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_


	4. Chapter 4

Neko-chan: HELLO AGAIN MY PPLS!!

Flame: (hits Neko-chan upside the head) it's too early to be hyper.

Neko-chan: No, you're just too lazy

Flame: You're right.

Neko-chan: (shock) You actually agree?!

Flame: Yep, but- (hits Neko-chan upside the head again) doesn't mean you have to say it.

Neko-chan: (rubs head and pouts) meanie...

Flame: Yep. I don't own Beauty Pop, and I wish I didn't own this dang cat!

Neko-chan: FINE (runs away)

Flame: Wait for it... 5...4...3...2...1... now

Neko-chan: (comes crawling back) I'm sorry Mommy... can I have some fish?

Flame: Home is where the heart is... or, in Neko-chan's case, where the stomache is. Enjoy this new chapter!

_**A Husband for Kiri?!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Narumi threw away another drawing. He just couldn't focus on hair right now!

"Hey, Naru-naru," a familiar voice said right behind him, making him jump.

Kiri stood there staring boredly at him while he caught his breath.

"God, Mussy Head, are you trying to kill me?!" Narumi screamed. He was having trouble convincing himself that the trip in his heartbeat had nothing to do with the bored looking girl in fron of him.

"Did you want something, Mussy Head?" he finally said, breaking a long, awkward pause.

"Yeah, Oohira-sensei wants you." Kiri answered.

After delivering her message, Kiri turned around to leave, but Narumi cried out, " You're not engaged to that blond guy with the inflated ego, right?"

Kiri sighed aand turned back to him.

"No, Naru-naru-sempai, and could you tell that to eveyone, they keep asking." shae told him.

"Yeah, uh, right." Narumi was still trying to figure out why he felt relieved when Kiri walked out the door.

After a minute she peeked back in.

"Naru-naru, Oohira-sensei-" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" Narumi felt like he could float out the door, but walked instead, slamming it behind him.

...

Ochiai seemed deeply engrossed in a book, but, in truth, he hadn't read a word of it. He was too busy arguing with himself.

_'They can't be engaged.'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'Kiri-san said so! ...didn't she?'_

_'...'_

_'Well, it was implied!'_

_'They kissed'_

_'Kiri-san was pushed!'_

So it went on, and Ochiai, finally tired of _not_ knowing, went to go ask his favorite kouhai.

Maybe _she_ could clear this up.

...

Meanwhile, Kei was doing what Kei does, eat snacks and act cute.

Taro was being the busybody he is and spreading the fact that Kiri and Billy are _not_ engaged.

And Kanako, poor, timid Kanako, was, well, I have no idea, I couldn't find her...

...

Flame: Okay, so sorry for the wait, my mom was off work and wanted to spend quality time together (shivers)

Neko-chan: Itedekimasu! (eats fish)

Flame: So, how did ya'll like it?

Neko-chan: Well, you use big words... I couldn't understand it... and Ochiai was arguing with himself! Doesn't that mean he's crazy?

Flame: No, it's when you argue with yourself and _lose_ that you should be worried.

Neko-chan: Oh, okey dokey... HI VAL!!

Flame: (hits Neko-chan upside the head) Numbskull

Neko-chan: nope, I felt that, so my head isn't numb!

Flame: (rolls eyes) Whatever. So, anywho, hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 4!

Both: LOVE YA'LL!!


	5. Chapter 5

Flame: Yay, there are two reasons to celebrate! The first is this is chapter 5 of A Husband For Kiri! The second is because we have a new member of our comedy team! Eveyone, meet Tamako, Neko-chan's um... how are ya'll related again

Neko-chan: She's my sister's husband's cousin's wife's neice!

Flame: (mouth hanging open) Uh... what? So, anyway, here's Tamako, eveyone!

Tamako: Ohiyo (bows)

Neko-chan: Yeah, she's a veteranarian, so, when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, she went out and cut off his ba- mmph!

Flame: (slaps a hand over Neko-chan's mouth) Thats a _bit_ too graphic for some of our readers, Neko-chan. Let's just say he was broken and Tamako fixed him.

Tamako: (laughs quietly)

Neko-chan: Tama-chan doesn't talk a lot... so me and Flame-chan will have to get her to talk...

Tamako: Tama-chan?

Flame: She gives everyone a nickname. You are apparently Tama-chan.

Tamako: Oh, okay. Well, shall we start the chapter? By the way, Flame-sama owns nothing but Neko-chan and I.

Flame and Neko-chan: (together) Too formal

Neko-chan: LET'S START THE CHAPTER!!

Flame: sama?

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**A Husband For Kiri**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kiri was outside, drinking a juice box when the Billy-kun Fanclub hunted her down.

"Kiri Koshiba?" one of them asked.

"Nope, I'm the dancing elephant." Kiri answered sarcastically, she was so annoyed that people wouldn't stop asking if she was really going to marry the blonde person that wouldn't leave her alone.

A few of the fangirls laughed, but imediatly stoped when one of the older girls glared at them. The older girl, who seemed to be the president of the fanclub, turned back to Kiri.

"We heard a rumor that-" she began, but Kiri interupted her.

"No, I'm not getting married to Bobby, or Tommy, or whatever his name is. Now go away." Kiri told them, her icy glare freezing them.

Just then, Billy walked by, and the thrilled fangirls swarmed around him like bees, following him to his next class.

_'I wish him luck'_ Kiri thought, and went off to find a good place to sleep.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Narumi was pissed. It was only ten minutes until the start of S.P, and Mussy Head was nowhere to be seen.

Kanako watched him timidly as he paced and ranted about tardiness.

"Na-kun, we can't start the S.P. without Ki-chan." Kei whined.

"I KNOW!" Narumi shouted, then he shot a glare at Ochiai.

"Kohiko, do _you_ know where that Mussy Head is?" Narumi demanded.

Ochiai just glanced up briefly from his computer. "Why should I know, Narumi?" he asked.

Narumi shrugged and started pacing again.

"Well, me will go look for me Kirity!" Iori announced, his intentions way too obvious.

"No way, I'll go. You'll probably take advantage of her." Narumi told him, and Iori's face fell.

"You can't go either, Narumi, if you don't find Koshiba-kouhei, then we'll have neither of our hairstylists for the speacial thing we have planned." Ochiai said, and got up.

"I'll go, all of you stay here." He said, and strode out the door.

Narumi waited only five minutes after Ochiai had left to get impatient.

"They're taking too long!" he shouted. Since noone around seemed to care what Narumi was doing, he _hmph_-ed and walked out the door himself, completely ignoring what Ochiai had orsered him to do.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Ochiai found Kiri in an empty class room, sound asleep.

_'She's asleep,'_ he thought,_ 'shocking.'_

"Koshiba-kouhei, it's almost time for S.P. You're needed there. Koshiba-kouhei?" he shook her gently, but she didn't even stir.

_'The girl could sleep through a huricane.'_

Kiri just shifted so her face was visible, and Ochiai found himself staring at her lips.

He bent down swiftly and kissed her, but guess who walked in the room just at that moment.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naumi shouted. An Kiri woke up.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Flame: So,yeah, we left a cliff hanger...

Tamako: Flame-sama, you start high school tomorrow, you should be getting ready for bed

Flame: What's with the 'sama'? You're older than me!

Neko-chan: Yeah! And Why don't you call me 'Neko-sama'?

Tamako: Flame-sama, you are my master, while you, Neko-chan, are a fellow pet.

Flame: Please, Tamako, just call me Flame

Tamako: Never! That would be disrespectful. Flame-sama, you can't afford to argue this all night, it's almost your bedtime!

Flame: Cheh, almost 15 and I _still_ have a bedtime... Well, she's right, goodnight people!

Flame & Neko-chan: LOVE YA'LL

Tamako: Good night (bows)


	6. Chapter 6

Flame: Oh man, I got _**SO**_ lost today... Cass High is _**HUGE**_!

Neko-chan: You're such a cute freshman!

Tamako: Neko-chan! Don't tease Flame-sama!

Neko-chan: But it entertains the readers!

Tamako: The readers are not your concern. I apologise to you, Flame-sama (bows)

Flame: What the heck? I'm not a 'sama' in the first place! You're older than me Tamako!

Neko-chan: (sigh) They're gonna argue like this the whole chapter, so we might as well get started...

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

_**A Husband for Kiri?!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kiri stared blankly into Ochiai's eyes for only a moment until her eyelids drooped and she laid her head back down. She didn't even really wake up!

Ochiai was relieved at that, but then realized he'd still have to explain to Narumi why he was kissing his kouhei. He turned around to explain, but the doorway was empty. It was like no one was ever there.

_'Maybe I just imagined Narumi's shout...' _he thought vaugly, then turned back to Kiri.

"Koshiba-kouhei, we are deffinately going to be late if you don't wake up, we don't want to miss the special event, do we?" he continued to shake her as if nothing had happened.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

Narumi breathed deeply when he was backstage again. No, Ochiai didn't imagine his shout, but Narumi was too shocked to listen to what his friend had to say, whatever excuse he came up with couldn't hide the truth, Kazuhiko had fallen in love with Mussy Head.

"Na-kun, what's the matter?" Kei asked worriedly. Narumi was about to tell him, but then Ochiai walked into the room, a sleepy looking Kiri at his heels.

"We only have two minutes until the announcement! Eveybody get to your places!" Ochiai shouted. Kiri shrugged and walked out, only to come back seconds later with her signature outfit and hat on. Nobody was shocked, Kiri had a lot of hidden talents.

Kiri and Narumi took their places on two white x-s painted on the stage. Then the curtain opened!

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

Kei stood in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand.

"Hello again, ladies! Welcome to S.P! Today we have a special treat for you! You guys get to choose which hairstylist you want to see today! Narumi," a bright spotlight surronded the spot where Narumi stood, scowling at the screaming fangirls, " or x-san!" another spotlight found Kiri, her hat casting a shadow on her eyes.

While the announcement was going on, several volenteers were moving through the crowd, passing out ballots and pens. For a few minutes there was only silence, then the volunteers took up the ballots and ran backstage, where a machine was set up to count them.

While the macine was working, Billy made his way through the crowd, taking his seat.

Finally Kanako nervously made her way across the stage to Kei, handing him a sealed envelope.

Kei took a deep breath, opened the envelope, then shouted into the microphone, " And the winner is-"

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

Flame: Anothe cliffy! And I think I finally got Tamako to stop calling me 'Flame-sama'!

Neko-chan: That's what she thinks...

Tamako: Flame-sama! The pop corn is ready!

Flame: Dang it! Tamako! What did I tell you?

Neko-chan: Told ya so. Now, I want some pop corn! (reaches for pop corn)

Tamako: (slaps Neko-chan's hand away) Flame-sama eats first!

Tamako & Neko-chan: (get into a fist fight)

Flame: BAD CATS!! Well, cat and dog...


	7. Chapter 7

Flame: FINALLY! My computer went on its time of the month. It was up, it was down, it was PISSED! XD Okay, so, you guys were probably ready to kick my butt for not writing for like, what, a month? Anywho, I was actually waiting for SOME sort of reaction to my preposition in My Life, My Love, My Lollipop. None. So, that idea was dropped. We're still normal here, people!

Neko-chan: Man, I was so excited, that was the one idea I had that Flame-chan liked!

Tamako: What's Akuma to Dolce?

Flame: I GIVE UP! Tamako, you're anime education is sadly lacking! I'm sending you to Anime Academy!

Tamako: Anime Academy? o.O Is there such a place?

Flame: Yes

(bus pulls up, Naruto, Beauty Pop, Rouroni Kenshin, Desendants of Darkness, & Bleach decorate the sides)

Neko-chan: Good bye, Tama-chan, don't for get to write!

Tamako: WAIT, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE... (bus drives away)

Flame: Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: What if I told you I DO own Beauty Pop? Well, I'd love to! But... I can't, I don't own them, sadly...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A Husband For Kiri?!**

**Chapter 7**

"Narumi-san!" Kei called out, much to the joy of fan girls everywhere.

Narumi grinned at Kiri and went to stand beside Kei, and Kiri just shrugged as the spotlight on her went out, she hated being watched by so many people while she was cutting hair, anyway.

Kiri went backstage again and found somewhere comfortable, quickly falling asleep, and that's how Billy found her when he snuck backstage, too, after convincing himself it was just to find the Golden Scissors, not to see _her._

He laughed softly when he saw her doing what Kiri does best, ignoring the world.

"Kiri-sa-" Kanako started as she came back from the bathroom, but she stopped and fell silent when she realized Billy was there, too, staring at the sleeping form that was her best friend. He didn't even hear her.

Billy's heart was doing the tango, and he gently laid his hand n his chest. "What are you doing to me?" he asked Kiri.

Kanako backed slowly out of the room, sweating and trying not to make a noise, but of course she tripped over an inconviently placed cord. Where's the fun if she leaves unnoticed?

Billy practically jumped a foot into the air.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, hoping that she hadn't heard him. That, of course, sent Kanako into a stuttering explanation.

"I-I-I w-went t-t-t-to t-the b-b-b-bathroom!" Kanako practically wailed, she was about to have a panic attack.

Billy just walked past her, he couldn't steal the scissors with Kanako there.

As soon as he left, Kiri wook up. "Hey, I thought I heard Bobby..." she murmered to Kanako, looking, of course, bored.

Kanako just blushed and stuttered out that he had just left.

"So, Mussy Head, wha'd ya think?" Narumi strode backstage proudly, he thought that today was an excelent show.

"Huh? Oh, Naru-Naru... did you finish already?" Kiri asked.

"FINISH? Mussy Head, did you fall asleep again?!" Narumi demanded, but Kiri ignored him, turning, instead, to Ochiai.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

Ochiai blushed. "Y-yeah." he told her, wondering if she remembered _that._

Kiri practically dragged Kanako out the door. On the way home, she tld Kanako about a weird dream she had.

"I was in a classroom, and Naru-Naru was there, and so was Ochiai-sempai. The weird thing was that Ochiai-sempai was kising me. What do you think it means?" Kiri asked her best friend.

Kanako blushed and shrugged. "M-maybe you like Ochiai-sempai...?"

Kiri was silent for a while, then shook her head. "That's not it... do you have any change?" They had passed a vending machine. Kanako handed her 1000 yen, and asked for a water, soon Kiri came back with their drinks, water for Kanako and... COFFEE for her. (the vending machine didn't have juice, Kiri was sad :'( Poor Kiri)

Emi tackled Kiri soon after.

"Kiri-chan, do you want to go shopping with Mommy?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flame: Okay, so I'm a little rusty, but still, it wasn't horrible. Right now I'm also brain storming three other fan fictions and a novel. Not to mention homework. I'm BUSY!!

Neko-chan: Yeah, just watching her do her work is tiring!

Tamako: T.T I escaped the Academy... they had me learning about people with huge eyes... something about mermaids...

Neko-chan: (gasp) those people wih huge eyes are the Mermaid Melody gang, I love that anime! Don't you talk bad about them!

Flame: (on the phone) Yeah, she's here, and you have my permission to come pick her up. Yes, I know she's the most ignorant student you've ever had, but, please, just keep trying!

(Bus appears)

Tamako: O.O Flame-sama, you're so evil! (runs away from guys with nets)

Neko-chan: You know thw drill, and if you don't review, I'll... um... I won't give you a cookie!

Flame: (sigh) -.-' Lord, give me the serenity not to murder my pets...

Both: LOVE YA'LL

Neko-chan: You want to murder me?

Flame: Um...

Tamako: AHHHHHH!


	8. Flame's Birthday Present!

Flame: It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to, you would cry, too if it happened to you! Yes, peoples, today is my birthday! I am oficially 15!

Neko-chan: Happy birthday, Flame-chan! (hands Flame a wrapped box)

Tamako: Well wishes for the day you were put on this Earth. (hands Flame a gift wrapped box)

Flame: Ooh! (rips open Neko-chan's presnt) It's... tuna... Thank you, Neko-chan. And now... (rips open Tamako's present) it's... (reads title) A Complete Colection of William Shakespeare's Work... Thanks... Tamako... Don't ya'll know me well... And now, to everyone from me, another chapter!

Neko-chan: MY PRESENT WAS THE BEST!!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**A Husband For Kiri**_

_**Chapter 8!!**_

Kiri looked down at her mom, who had tackled her middle.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked lazily.

"Because you love me and want to make me happy." Emi replied promptly.

"Says who?"

Emi's eyes filled up with (fake) tears, and she started to sniffle.

"M-m-my baby doesn't love her Mommy anymore!" she sobbed, bringing Seiji running.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, tackling his wife to cuddle her, which effectively brought Kiri down with an _oomph_.

"Kiri doesn't want to go shopping with me." Emi said, rubbing (fake) tears out of her eyes.

That's how Kiri found herself wandering a designer clothes store with an over hyperactive mother. Fun.

"Ooh, I bet Billy-kun would love this on you!" Emi shouted, holding up an outfit that Kiri wouldn't be caught dead in. It was a fire red tube top, a short denim skirt, red leggings, and red highheels. Yikes.

"And I care wht Bobby thinks because..." Kiri murmered.

"You two are gonaa get married!" Emi answer cheerfully, efectively making Kiri turn as red as the tube top in her hand.

"K-K-Kiri-san" a familiar stutter said from behind Emi.

Kanako, looking exactly like she did when Kiri made her over, stood there holding the exact same thing Emi was, only in soft pink, instead of loud red.

Kiri looked questioningly at her best friend. Kanako blushed and murmered something about her mom forcing her and a cousin coming to town.

"See, Kiri, even your friend likes this outfit!" Emi told her daughter, who looked completely unconvinced.

"Um, Miss Koshiba, I don't really like this outfit, my mom told me to get it." Kanako said hesitantly. Emi's grin just widened.

"Kiri, that decides it, you are getting this outfit." she said, deciding on her own. Kiri just shrugged, thinking that her mom could force her to own the outfit, but not WEAR it.

Kanako sighed, looking at the outfit in her hands.

"This outfit just isn't me." she said to herself, but took it over to the cash register anyway, orders were orders.

"I have an idea! Why don't you and Billy-kun go out on a date?!" Emi said as they walked home later that afternoon. Kiri choked on her drink.

"M-mom," she gasped. She was about to tell her mom that there was NOTHING between her and Georgie, Henry, Bobby, or whatever his name was when Billy himself walked out of the shadows.

"Actually," he said, "sounds like a good idea to me."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flame: Aww, what a great bithday present!

Neko-chan: Mine was still better.

Tamako: No, it wasn't, Flame-sama doesn't even LIKE fish, I think I picked mine well

Neko-chan: (gasp) How can someone not like fish?! It's not true, is it Flame-chan?

Flame: Well... (shifts uncomfortably)

Tamako: See?

Neko-chan: She doesn't like classic crap like Shakespeare, either!

Tamako: Untrue, right, Flame-sama?

Flame: Um... Okay, see ya'll later! (runs away)

Tamako: FLAME-SAMA! THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Neko-chan: Doesn't it? Okay, love ya'll!


	9. The Date

Flame: My computer is being evil. It deleted chapter 9, so now I have to rewrite it

Neko-chan: I get to help!

Flame: Says who o.O

Tamako: Flame-sama, the pie I made is gone, do you know where it went?

Neko-chan: (burps) mmm, cherry pie... I didn't eat it!

Flame: Uh huh, sure you didn't

Tamako: Well, I made that pie to lure rats... there's rat poison in it...

Neko-chan: O.O r-rat poison? Excuse me (runs to the bathroom)

Flame: Was there really rat poison in the pie?

Tamako: Nope, but now she knows not to eat thaings that don't belong to her. I'm going to go make another pie.

Flame: Oh-kay... let's start the story! Oh! I don't own Beauty Pop, by the way, or The Grudge, or McDonald's, I keep forgetting to say that!

(retching sounds come form bathroom)

* * *

_**A Husband for Kiri**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Billy strode out of the shadows. "Actually that's not a bad idea." he said._

Emi clapped her hands, and Kiri shrugged.

"How 'bout tonight?" he asked, looking from Kiri to her mother.

Before Kiri could answer, her mom interupted.

"Tonight is perfect. How about eight? Kiri, you'll be wearing this, of course. Billy, dress nice, your taking my daughter out." Emi talked quickly, excited that her plans were moving right along.

_THAT _is when Kiri finally said something.

"I'm not wearing that." she said calmly. Before Emi could argue, though, a couple of neighborhood kids called Kiri over to look at their new puppy.

That night, at eight, Kiri walked out of her room in the outfit.

"Let's go." she growled at Billy, and dragged him out of the house before her mom decided to take pictures. In the car, Billy asked her if she wanted to go to a movie.

"What's playing?"

"Well, there's this movie that I heard was really good, called The Grudge." he said, grinning slyly in his head.

Kiri shrugged. "Why not." she replied.

The movie ended with Billy practically sitting in Kiri's lap, screaming his head off while Kiri just yawned.

"T-that movie wasn't scary..." Billy said, shuddering as they left the movie theater to go to eat dinner at McDonalds.

Kiri ignored yet _anther_ whistle and cat call.

As they sat down with their bugers, Kiri noticed Kei, Narumi, and Ochiai in a boothe close to their's.

"Mussy Head?" Narumi gasped, when he saw her too. Kei grinned. Ochiai blushed deep red.

Billy gritted his teeth when the boys joined their table, he had hoped to get Kiri to himself tonight... to get the Golden Scissors, of course!

Kiri glanced at him.

"Actually, we were just leaving." she said in a monotone, getting up and brushing off her (very short) skirt.

Billy jumped up and followed Kiri out the door, leaving behind a very confused S.P.

"Kiri-chan looks cute!" Kei said happily, breaking the silence.

_'Cute doesn't even cover it, Kei.'_ both Narumi and Ochiai thought at the same time.

Minutes later Billy and Kiri walked into the house. Kiri said good night, and went to her room to clean off her make up and go to bed.

Billy watched her saunter to her room, wondering what stopped him from asking about the Golden Scissors. And why he was drooling.

* * *

Flame: Okay, so I like unconventional couples. So far I've done a Kei/Kiri, this _could_ end up being a Billy/Kiri, and I"m brainstorming a Ochiai/Kiri.

Neko-chan: (back from the bathroom) You do know that this manga ends Narumi/Kiri, right, Flame-chan?

Flame: I know, but that's too obvious for me. It's boring!

Tamako: Flame-sama, you say this _could_ end up a Billy/Kiri, are you not sure?

Flame: Nope. Only time will tell... I'm sleepy...

Neko-chan: Well, we did spend all weekend with your four year old nephew.

Tamako: (groan) Please, don't remind me...

Flame: She's right. The kid wakes up at 5, so EVERYONE has to wake up at 5, no matter how late they were up the night before. I'm going to bed!

All: LOVE Y'ALL!


	10. Tamako & Valerie's Late Birthday Present

Flame: Finally! We just got the internet back! And, boy, did we have problems getting on it! First, I had this totally useless project for drama that I had to do, then Neko-chan reads that one comment, and refuses to participate in writing another chapter. I managed to convince her, but, man, that cat is hard-headed! And, finally, my parents had this huge fight, and I almost wasn't able to get on the computer!

Neko-chan: May I interrupt, Flame-chan?

Flame: (scared) Uh, sure... be my guest...

Neko-chan: (smiles sweetly) I just have something to say to Pinklilimon. Please, take a look at every other comment on our thing. They're all good. People like our story ( demonic voice) If you have a problem, take it somewhere else, else I will gladly shove it up your-

Flame: OKAY! Yeah, um. Tamako?

Tamako: Um... I'm kind of frightened...

Flame: Right... um... maybe another chapter will calm her down! Let's start the story!

* * *

_**A Husband For Kiri?!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Narumi stared up at the ceiling in his room, ignoring the clacking of Ochiai on his laptop, and the crunching of Kei and his endless supply of pockies.

"Kiri-chan looked pretty last night." Kei stated out of the blue. Narumi grunted, and Ochiai pretended to ignore him, though he blushed a bit.

"I wonder why she was out with Billy-kun? Are they dating?" Kei said, more to himself now.

Narumi sat bolted up and roared "WHO WOULD DATE THAT MUSSY-HEAD?!"

Kei shrugged, unafraid. This was how Narumi dealt with jealousy. Ochiai cringed, but didn't say anything about how much he would _love_ to date Kiri.

Narumi eventually sighed and plopped back down on the bed. "Damn Mussy-Head." he muttered.

* * *

On the other side of town, Kiri sneezed violently.

"Hm... someones talking about me." she said. She shrugged and went back to sweeping the shop.

"Oh, Billy-kun! I was looking for you! How was your date last night?" Emi's voice came form the living room. She apparently had cornered poor Bobby, and was obviously planning to interrogate him.

"Oh, it was great. We're planning a June wedding, and you're gonna be a grandmother soon. Of sextuplets." Billy replied, and Kiri could Emi hyperventilating from the shop. Billy quickly ran away before Emi could explode, but winked at Kiri as he passed, and Kiri hid a rare smile.

"K-kiri!" Emi stumbled into the room. " Say that your not pregnant. Tell your mommy that last part was a lie!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was a lie. Really. I'm pregnant with septuplets." and with that, Kiri dumped the hair out of the dust pan and into the trash can, and went to her room to practice the wizard cut.

"SEIJI!" Emi cried in despair, and staggered off to find her husband. It's much better to be a drama-queen when you have an audience, after all.

* * *

Narumi fended off Chisami's normal wave of questions about her precious 'prince' as he made his way out the door, heading to school.

"-do you think Prince-sama would like that?" Chisami asked, deluding herself that her older brother was actually listening.

"Yeah, sure, what ever." Narumi answered. He looked around frantically for his bag. That thing went missing daily. It was almost as annoying as Chisami. Almost.

"MRROW!" a loud, growling meow interupted his thoughts as he opened the front door. There, on his porch, stood Mussy-Heads obviously overweight cat. Shamrock or something.

"Shampoo, you stupid cat! Where the hell are you?!" Billy called. The damnable cat had run off when he opened the door to leave, and now it was up to him to find it.

_'Ah, Shampoo, that's it,'_ Narumi thought. The cat ignored Billy, and strode into Narumi's house as if she owned the place.

"What a fat cat." Chisami stated with out mercy. Billy turned the corner and finally saw the cat.

"That's your 'Prince's' pet." Narumi told the girl, who quickly got down on her knees and started to pamper the flea bitten animal.

"Hey! Amateur! I need that cat!" Billy called, running up the driveway.

Narumi contemplated punching that smug smirk into next year, but decided to yell instead. He was better with words than his fists, anyway.

"You damn conceited bastard! You dare to come to my house, first to insult me, then to give commands!" Shampoo _mrrowed _in pain. Loud noises hurt his sensitive ears.

Billy's grin just widened, and he quickly freed Shampoo from Chisami's obbsessed grip.

He was going to leave, but couln't without pissing Narumi off one more time.

"Didn't my _fiancé_ look hot Saturday night?" he asked over his shoulder, then he simply left, leaving Narumi gaping in shock and outrage.

* * *

Flame: Okay, it's been a while since we've updated, so they may be a bit out of character...

Neko-chan: (sighs) Thank you for not letting me finish, Flame-chan. What I said was mean, and what I was gonna say was very, very bad of me. I'm sorry, Pinklilimon.

Flame: (nods) Good cat. (whispers) I'm trying to teach her manners. It's hit and miss, though.

Tamako: Mostly miss.

Flame: OH! I almost forgot! I don't own pockies or Beauty Pop. So, people who do own them, please don't sue me. I'm a poor freshman!

Neko-chan: We wanted to update on Tama-chan's birthday, but we till din't have the internet, so this is a late birthday present for both Tama-chan and Valerie!

Flame: Val is my older sister, in case y'all didn't know. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BIG SIS!

Neko-chan & Flame: AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, TAMAKO!!!!

Tamako: (blush)

Neko-chan: Make sure to keep watch for the update. You don't wanna miss Narumi's reaction. It's gonna be priceless!

All: LOVE Y'ALL!!!!


End file.
